A variety of power-operated doors have movable door panels for selectively blocking and unblocking a passageway through a doorway. Door panels come in various designs and operate in different ways. Examples of some door panels include a rollup panel (e.g., pliable or flexible sheet), a rigid panel, a flexible panel, a pliable panel, a vertically translating panel, a horizontally translating panel, a panel that translates and tilts, a swinging panel, a segmented articulated panel, a panel with multiple folding segments, a multilayer thermally insulated panel, and various combinations thereof.
Some power-operated doors have audio or visual signaling systems that indicate various conditions pertaining to the door or nearby area. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,024; U.S. published patent application 2013/009785 A1; and US published patent application 2008/0022596 A1; all of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein.